What is Hidden
by ReaperAsOfLate
Summary: Two months have passed since the kishin's defeat, and a new miester-weapon pair have arrived at the DWMA, on request of Lord Death himself. But something's not right. Why DID Lord death call these two mysterious fighters? And what are these reports of a new threat to Death City? and, even In the chaos Is love blossoming? OC x Tsubaki {ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**A/N:** This story is set roughly two months after Asura's defeat and follows on from the anime, not the manga, so I apologise for any inconsistencies. It's my first fan-fic, so sorry if it's terrible! Anyway please enjoy! R+R would be greatly appreciated!

POV changes

{Time skips}

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, only this story and my OCs

Chapter One

3rd POV

It was late when the two finally came into sight of their destination. The moon hung silently in the night sky, its face the same maniacal grin as always. Death city loomed over the gloomy Nevada desert, the DWMA sitting at its pinnicle. Reaver smiled slightly at the thought of returning after so many years, and briefly looked at the sleeping teen girl in the passenger seat of his car. He smiled again and returned his attention to the dusty, beaten road ahead of him.

A few minutes later, he pulled the car into the driveway of one of the few luxury condos in the city and gently shook his sleeping passenger. "Mira, we're here…" he said, his smooth British accent rolling softly in her ears. She woke up slowly and looked at Reaver, her blue-grey eyes still half asleep. She sat up and adjusted her pale lilac hair, her bangs falling down one side of her face and covering her left eye. Reaver smiled gently, his deep purple eyes watching her patiently. She returned it and opened her door as Reaver did the same. She stood patiently by the front door of the house and he tossed her the key, "Go on, have a look around!" he called after her as he pulled the two small suitcases from the boot of the car. She bounced happily and replied "If you say so!" before unlocking the door and disappearing inside. He chuckled as he heard the excited giggling his friend was making from their new home and carried the bags inside, stopping in the door way to admire the spacious living room.

There was a large, open plan kitchen in far right corner, the polished black work tops glinting in the light, and in the centre of the room where three large, black leather sofas arranged in a square around the glass coffee table. Finally, there was a huge 70 inch TV mounted on the wall, next to three floor-to-ceiling windows with a view of the large outdoor pool. Reaver stood quietly for a moment, taking in his surroundings, before laughing to himself and setting the bags down on the sofas. He and Mira quickly sorted out who had what room and a few rules before he went back to lock the car, a sleek, state-of-the-art, Jet black BMW I8. 'Just the perks of being adopted by millionaires I suppose…' he thought to himself with a smile.

The lights flashed as he thumbed the electronic key, but suddenly Reaver was on edge. A dark and disturbing presence was looming nearby, and he didn't like it. He looked around slowly, but couldn't see anything until his eyes picked up movement. He watched the roofs across the road, but nothing happen besides something flapping gently in the breeze. He looked closer. It looked like some kind of… scarf. His concentration broke for a moment as Mira called his name, and when he turned back, whatever it was had gone. He stood for a moment; a fiercely serious expression etched onto his face before he turned back to the house and went to prepare dinner.

{Time skip to the next morning}

Reaver's POV

I opened my eyes to see the ecstatic face of my Miester beaming at me, cheering for me to get up. I looked at her for a moment before she practically pulled me out of my king-sized bed, her eyes full of enthusiasm. "Come on, come on, come on! It's our first day at the academy!" Mira shrieked with excitement, bouncing up and down with her hands flapping at her sides like she was trying to take off. "Okay, I'm up!" I relented, sighing to myself. I checked the digital clock on the dresser as she skipped out of my room. 9:13 Am. Standing up off the bed, I called out to her in the front room "You know we don't need to be there for another hour and a half right?" We're meeting Lord Death at 12." I heard a muffled reply from Mira as she attacked her cereal, and I went over to the full-length mirror, checking my reflection as I stood in front of it.

I looked so different to what I did when I left the city, 19 years ago. I was just a new born back then. My face was well structured, and I was starting to look more like my father, my _real _father, even though I resented him. My black hair had grown quite long, reaching just past my ears. My eyes were a defiant purple, as were the very tips of my bangs, although very dark. I turned to get dressed, only to see Mira picking clothes from my wardrobe. She carefully laid out my usual outfit, a black casual-business suit with matching tie, a pale purple shirt and my smart, black Oxford shoes. She grinned cheekily at me before turning to leave, allowing me to change. I chuckled to myself, dressed quickly and went through to the large kitchen.

I made a few quick pancakes, being extra careful not to get any mixture on my suit, and left half on a plate while eating the rest myself. I made my way to the sofas, put the pancakes on the coffee table and started flicking through the channels on TV. There was nothing good on so I quickly set up my games console and started to play one of the games I brought with me. Mira's door open shortly after and I turned off the console. She was wearing a pale blue skirt and matching blazer with a light grey blouse and black flats shoes. Her hair was loose; falling to just above her shoulder and her bangs still covered her left eye. She smiled and gave a little twirl, so I smiled back. "You look nice. Here, these are for you." I said warmly as I picked up the plate of pancakes. Her eyes lit up and she bounced again. "Thank you! I love your pancakes!" she squeaked before tucking in. I watched her carefully as she ate, and check the time when she finished. "We've got twenty minutes before we've got to be there, but I want to look around the DWMA for a bit beforehand. Ready to go?" I asked as I stood up from my seat. Mira looked at me brightly and chirped happily "Ready!" I held out my hand to help her up and we headed to the car.

Kid's POV

As I stood waiting for the new students Father asked me to collect, I admired the building in front of me. Symmetrical as always. Perfect. There was the low rumble of an approaching car and I looked over my shoulder, down the steps. The girls must have noticed it too as Liz looked up from her nails and Patty briefly stopped wrestling the stuffed giraffe toy she was carrying. An expensive-looking black car parked up at the foot of the stairs and two people got out; the older boy looked around 19 years old and he was wearing a smart black suit. His black hair was almost like mine, just slightly longer and without those god-awful Sanzu lines. I shuddered at the thought of my asymmetrical hair. His fell slightly over his face, so I couldn't quite make out who it was, but they seemed vaguely familiar. His companion walked around from the other side of the car, revealing herself. She was a few years younger than him, maybe 16 years old, but she was also wearing some smart clothing; a pale blue blazer and skirt with a neat, grey blouse. Her hair was a pale lilac colour and It fell to just above her shoulders. Her bangs were swept over her left eye, completely without symmetry! I grinded my teeth as I had to stop myself from running straight over to fix it and watched them start to climb the stairs.

They reached the middle of the steps when the wind brushed the boy's hair away. My eyes widen when I saw his face and realised who it was. "Reaver?" I called, half expecting to be wrong. He must have heard me as he looked up and gave me his usual half-smile. "Hey Kid! Long time, no see!" he chuckled back. I couldn't help noticing the questioning look on both my weapons' and this new girl's face. As they got closer, I noticed her bangs again and instinctively went to fix them. To my surprise however she gave a small cry and hid under Reaver's arm, who had grabbed my arm with an iron-like grip. He looked at me as if to say 'Don't try that again' before comforting her. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me." I smiled apologetically. Reaver quickly soften and introduced us, his British accent still rolling out smoothly "Mira, This is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, but everyone just calls him Kid." He explained "He's got a bit of an OCD problem with Symmetry, but he's still a good guy." I smirked at the complement and held out my hand. The girl looked at it for a moment, then to Reaver, who gave a small nod. She returned the nod and shook my hand, a cautious smile on her face, as Reaver introduced her "Kid, This is Mira, my miester. She's still quite cautious around new people, so don't try anything." I could feel his cold, purple eyes watching me before his gaze shifted past me. I then realised who he was looking at: Liz and Patty.

I stepped back and motioned for the two girls to come forward. Patty bounced forward in her usual childish way, but Liz seemed different somehow. I introduced the two as sisters and my weapons, and Reaver smiled gentlemanly "Hello ladies! It's a pleasure to meet you." Patty just laughed like usual, but Liz seemed flustered. "Reaver Yumi, at your service." He bowed slightly and gently kissed Liz's hand, who promptly blushed a deep crimson. 'Yumi…' I thought to myself 'Why is that name familiar, and why didn't he tell me his surname last time?'. My train of thought was interrupted by a familiar, obnoxious "Yaa-hoo!" echoing from one of the three red cones sticking out of the front of my father's school.

"I'M THE ALMIGHTLY BLACK*STAR! I'M GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS! HA HA HA!" The blue-haired miester called from above. I got a sense of deja-vu as I remembered my first meeting with him, and my blood boiled at the memory of how he destroyed the building perfect symmetry. He jumped down from the cone, Tsubaki in her chain-scythe mode, and pointed his weapon at the two new students. I sighed to myself as he demanded that they fight him. Reaver wasn't impressed and he just waved his hand dismissively "We don't have time to get into stupid fights with children…" he said, starting to head inside, Mira following close behind. Black*Star wasn't happy with that reply and yelled "How dare you turn your back on your god!" Enraged, he threw one end of his weapon at Mira, who was unable to defend herself from the sudden attack. Reaver was suddenly in front of her, blocking her from harm and catching Tsubaki with almost Grim Reaper like speed. He growled at Black*Star, his once-calm British voice filled a venom so dark it that sweat formed on the assassin's brow. "Alright, you spineless coward! Let's duel."

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! It was supposed to introduce the new characters, so sorry if it was a bit boring****. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Black*Star and Mira have their fight!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming Party

Chapter Two

3rd POV

The two fighters stood 15 metres away from each other. Black*Star was standing over-confidently, Tsubaki's chain-scythes in hand, towards Reaver, standing calmly alone, focussing on the movements of his opponent. "Ha, you're going to fight me without your miester? This will be over quickly!" The blue-haired boy laughed, throwing his head back dramatically. Reaver simply raised a sarcastic eyebrow before crouching slightly. A light purple glow formed under his jacket, quickly wrapping around his shoulder like a gun-holster. The light dissipated, turning to into worn leather gun-holster with an old, First World War revolver inside.

Kid, who was observing the fight, was immediately curious. 'How is he able to do that?' He questioned himself 'Did he transform part of his body as a forfeit? I can't see any missing arms or legs…' . His attention immediately snapped back to the fight as he heard the gunshot. It sounded like when he fired the twins, but he could hear it was at least twice as powerful. Black*Star took the shot directly in the chest as he launched forward, catapulting him backwards in a heap. He recovered quickly, launching straight back at Reaver, who simply side-stepped and shot the assassin in the back. This time, he got up slowly and turned to face Reaver. "So you have to use a gun huh? I guess you're just scared of fighting a big guy like me up close!" he chuckled, "Tsubaki! Ninja Sword mode!"

"Right!" The weapon's voice replied softly, but determined. There was a short yellow glow as she changed from her Kasarigama Chain Scythe to a long, tanto-style knife. Black*Star raised the weapon to his face, eyes locked on Reaver as he holstered his revolver and moved into a ju-jitsu starting position. With a smirk, the black-haired weapon raised his left hand and signalled for Black*Star to attack. He quickly did so, swinging Tsubaki low, at his knees. Reaver reacted instantly, jumping forward, over the blade, behind Black*star and delivering a backwards roundhouse kick to the back of his head. The assassin sprawled on the ground, before trying to strike the back of his opponent's head, only to have Reaver's elbow drive into his face. This continued on for a short while, with Black*star launching increasing angry attacks and Reaver countering them. Kid, Liz, Patty and Mira were watching from the side lines, and with each attack Mira grew more agitated at the prolonged battle. Finally, she strode calmly and purposefully up to her weapon and the fight paused for a moment.

"Reaver, Weapon Form. Let's end this now." She ordered, looking at the older boy. She nodded sharply, and he nodded in return. Straightening his suit, Reaver took a step forward as purple light engulfed him and began to change shape. He flew up and landed in Mira's waiting hands. He took the form of an old, almost black First World War rifle as Mira flipped him around like an army drill. She rested him in her hands, her right hand firmly on the trigger and her left hand resting further down the dark, wooden body of the gun.

"Let's go!" Black*star yelled, growing impatient. Reaver's reflection nodded to his miester from the barrel of the gun, and the new pair began to run towards the blue-haired assassin. As he went to block an attack, Mira lightly jumped into the air. Mid-air, she flipped upside down and pointed the rifle at Black*Star, firing at him from directly above. The shot impacted with a powerful force, cracking the ground around him and creating a small crater around him. Landing gracefully, Mira whipped around and fired another powerful soul wavelength, throwing Black*Star at least 100 feet backwards. "Tsubaki! Enchanted Sword Mode!" He ordered, annoyance and anger starting show through his ego. The weapon changed to a black bladed katana and he held it parallel to his face, which now had dark shapes creeping across it. Black lightning danced across the blade, and Reaver could feel something wrong with the blade. "Be careful, there's something off with that sword" He warned. "Got it." Mira grunted, before letting of a rapid volley of shots. The assassin's movements were rough but reasonably effective as he, with considerable effort, deflected or dodged the soul-bullets. "We need to wrap this up. Ready, Mira?" Reaver asked. His miester grunted in affirmation and nodded. Both the weapon and miester closed their eyes and focussed on each other's soul wavelength.

Their eyes flicked open and they both shouted simultaneously "Let's Go, Soul Resonance!". Reaver began to glow as he increased in size. Two more gun barrels appeared under the first one, settling in a triangular pattern. Two sets of crossbow arms grew from the barrels, parallel with each other, one above the other. Two lines of vents appeared in the barrels, glowing a fierce purple as they stored more soul wavelengths. A metallic black colour flowed over the weapon, extending from the bottom and forming a metal tripod. He was now as big as Mira herself as she aimed through the new ballistic scope at the still approaching Black*Star. The pair spoke again, this time Reaver's voice was much deeper, almost as deep as the voice Lord Death had before opening the DWMA. "Oblivion Rifle…" they said, as the energy began to over-charge in the weapons barrels, and Reaver locked his sights on Black*Star, "Eliminate!". Three large beams of Soul energy streaked away from the weapon, converging together into one massive blast before exploding violently against its target. Tsubaki was ripped from Black*Star's hands, who was throw mercilessly into one of the white pillars, which cracked in a web like pattern.

Black*Star fell to the ground unconscious and Tsubaki immediately ran to him. Reaver changed back to human form and went over to his body, not even noticing his terrified and enraged weapon partner gently waking him up. He spoke to the boy to make sure he got the message. "Don't EVER mess with my miester again, or their will be nothing left for your friends to mourn." He said, his calm, emotionless voice making the word all the more chilling. Black*Star struggled to move, and coughed up a lot of blood. "I…will…surpass…god…" He strained. Reaver snarled and kicked him hard across the face, knocking him unconscious again, before turning on his heel and walking into the building, Mira following close behind. His voice softened, settling back down in his cool, British accent as he spoke to his miester. "Come on, Mira. We're late for meeting Lord Death." He said, smiling as he checked his watch.

Kid, Liz and even Patty stood frozen to the spot as Reaver and Mira disappeared inside the DWMA. Liz was terrified of the display of hate-fuelled aggression she had seen, and was still trying to collect her thoughts. 'Did the polite, charming English gentleman I met less than 20 minutes ago really just brutally smash Black*Star into the wall and kick him un- conscious?' Kid stood analysing the display of power and protective atmosphere Reaver had shown towards Mira. Questions flooded his mind, while Patty stood blankly. No-one could tell what was going on in her head, but it was obvious that she was overwhelmed. For the first time in a long time, she just stood still, not talking, singing or doing anything. Still.

{Time skip to the death room}

"Hiya! How ya doin'?" Lord Death asked happily, bouncing on his zigzag legs and cocking his head to the side. "Hello, Lord Death" Mira replied timidly. Reaver stood quietly for a moment, keeping a check on his miester, before speaking. "My apologies for being late, Lord Death, but we ran into some…" He grimaced slightly, remembering what had happened less than 10 minutes ago "…trouble." Lord Death stopped bouncing and said quite sternly "Yes, I was watching that ordeal from here. 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm and a ruptured kidney, as well as knocking him out cold. While it's good to see your prowess hasn't gone done, I'd appreciate if you didn't seriously wound any more of my students. " Reaver looked down for a moment before replying "I understand, but you should be aware that, aside from not having a professor present, our duel was entirely to the academy's rules. That aside, why have you called for us to come here?" He studied the cloaked figure in front of him, looking for some kind of answers in his cartoonish skull mask. "Since you are here, you deserve to know." The Grim Reaper told them "A new threat is drawing closer to Death City." Reaver and Mira both froze, their expressions becoming more serious and concerned. "Could you be talking about _her_, of all things?". Lord Death's response turned their blood to Ice. "Yes, and it gets a whole lot worse…". There was a moment of heavy silence, but then Lord Death was his usual cheery self. "Any way, the two of you will be attending classes at the academy from today onwards, like we planned. It's the perfect cover for you both while you stay here! Now, of you go!" he cheered, pushing the two new students towards the door with his comically large white hands. Mira turned to thank him before they left and Reaver waited by the door.

In the hallway they were greeted by Kid and his two weapons. Reaver quickly apologised to Liz for his outburst earlier, giving a gentlemanly bow before Mira explained that they were going to be enrolled in the DWMA. Kid seemed to know what was going on without expressing that he did, but he spoke as If he didn't. "So you're going to be in my class? Come on, follow me to the classroom." The young reaper spoke in his own formal way, rather than what you'd expect from someone only 16 years old. The five of them all began to walk, with Reaver trying to calm down the eldest Thompson sister and Mira chatting with Kid about their lessons. They had no idea what was waiting for them in that classroom…


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter Three

The two new students stood in the corridor outside the Crescent Moon classroom, Reaver leaning next to the door and Mira looking nervously at the ground. They stood waiting for Kid to fetch them for the professor. Reaver noted how Mira was shuffling uncomfortably, obviously anxious and decided to comfort her. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm always here, right next to you, so you'll never be alone." He said soothingly. The lilac-haired girl looked up at him with nervous blue-grey eyes and he smiled sincerely back. "O-okay…" She said, her face brightening slightly. The door opened and Kid leaned around the door, motioning for them to go inside.

All eyes in the room turned to them as Reaver walked in first, Mira hiding behind him slightly him, and they took up their positions on the slightly raised stage. Reaver immediately recognised the stitched features of Dr Franken Stein as he stood up from his desk to introduce them. "Class, these are our new students. I expect to treat them with respect because they have been personally enrolled by Lord Death himself." Mira kept her eyes down, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the staring faces of the class. "Um, Hello. I'm Mira, a miester." She said timidly, only just loud enough to be heard. Reaver put a caring hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and smiled. "My name's Reaver, and I am Mira's weapon. It's nice to meet all of you." He gentlemanly spoke to the class. He smirked and winked at a pink-haired girl in the front row, who swooned and almost fell off her chair. Her partner called out "Kim!", only just catching her fall before she looked at Reaver with a look of both anger and endearment, like she had a crush on him. Reaver just pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he asked "Are there any questions?"

A strange- looking boy with round glasses, a bald head and weird horn-like hair shot up angrily "Not a question, but stay away from _my_ woman, damn you!". The pink-haired girl from before turned red with anger, snapping at him "_Your_ Woman?! Like hell, Ox!". The weird bald boy sagged in defeat before sitting down. Mira's grip on Reaver's sleeve loosed a bit where she grabbed it when Ox started shouting. Reaver laughed slightly and scanned the room "Any more questions?" Two hands went up; An albino boy in a headband was lazily waving at him, and a dirty blonde with green eyes and pigs tails sat next to him had her hand raised enthusiastically. "Yes, white-haired boy?" He asked the albino. He grinned in return, showing his shark-like teeth "Are you the ones that just smashed Black*Star into the ground?". Reaver smirked before correcting him "It was the wall actually, and yes. He made the mistake of attacking Mira when her back was turned. He won't be doing it again." The room filled with whispering, and Reaver's face hardened. The pigtailed girl raised her hand again, and Reaver softened. "Yes, pigtails?" he asked, a joking smile on his face. Her emerald eyes studied him carefully before she asked sternly "My name is Maka. Anyway, What kind of weapon are you?" Reaver thought deeply for a moment before answering "How about we find out, dear Maka?" She gave a confused squeak and pulled an equally confused face as Reaver turned to his miester and they nodded to each other.

Reaver was quickly enveloped in bright purple light as he transformed and landed in Mira's hands, quickly being spun and twisted in her army-drill display. Several 'oohs' and 'aahs' floated from the class. Mira quickly realised that all eyes were on her, shrinking slightly before Reaver reverted back. "As you can tell, Mira is the miester of one of the few known Rifle weapons, and she is very skilled when using me." He explained, smiling encouragingly at the lilac-haired girl. She looked up at him and blushed with pride before looking back down with a small smile on her face. Maka raised her hand again "Who are you both exactly?" she asked, glaring at the older boy. He looked up, hard violet eyes locking with emerald ones, and almost spoke exclusively to her. "Reaver Odysseus Aldridge Yumi, pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with a formality that Kid would be jealous of. Maka was stunned for a moment before she dropped into deep thought. "Yumi… a rifle for your weapon form…hmm". The black-hair teen shook his head and turned back to the teacher, asking for permission to sit down. Stein nodded in response and turned to Mira with a disturbing grin, stopping her from sitting down as well. "And who are you? You never gave us your name." The poor girl was defenceless and she looked like a rabbit in the headlights. "I, Uh…I'm Mira… s-sir" she stammered. Stein's grin crept wider as he leaned in closer to the shaking girl. "That's it? No last name? Can't remember?" He leaned even further. Mira could feel the hot stench of his breath on her face. "N-no sir… I… I.."

"What was that?" he pressed, "I couldn't hear you…" Mira looked away as the professor stared at her. Suddenly, outside of her vision, there was the sound of a heavy thud and the class collectively gasped as the hot breath disappeared from her face. She looked up to see Reaver in a slight crouch, arm extended in a fist, and Professor Stein sitting in a heap a few feet away. Reaver's calmly threatening voice was directed at the fallen teacher as he said "For your own well-being, back off, _stitches_." He looked over to Mira and, in a split second, lost his iron-hard expression. He straightened up, and offered his hand to her, who took it and began to follow him to the back of the room. Reaver found an empty seat for Mira, but not one for himself, so he gentlemanly and politely asked the young girl next to her if she would kindly switch seats. Her heart melted like butter as she excited hopped across to the next seat. There was a chorus of excited whispers from the girls of the class as he gently brushed past her and sat down. Stein had picked himself up by now and was furiously continuing the lesson. Reaver just chuckled at the man's enraged state before leaning back on the chair, his polished shoes resting on the table as he drifted off into a light nap.

{Time skip to the end of the lesson}

Reaver awoke to a gentle tugging at his suit jacket. He opened his eyes and looked up into soft, blue-grey ones. His miester smiled at him and he smiled back before he noticed the other faces staring at him dreamily. In a brief panic, he tried to back up from the drooling girls, only to lose balance on the chair and topple over. He lay still on the ground for a moment before pulling his rare '_I'm so done_' face and getting up. He dusted himself off and straightened his suit before giving a playful glare at the group of fan girls. "That didn't just happen, got it?" he told them, to which they all gleefully nodded.

Just as he left the classroom, he felt a playful nudge at his side, so he turned to look. Kid was now walking beside him as they headed towards the canteen, grinning at his impromptu fanclub. **(A/N: a canteen is the British name for a cafeteria). **When they arrived, both of their sharp ears instantly picked up on the sudden shift of conversation. They made out something about the 'class hotties' from a group of girls and exchanged knowing side-long glances. A smirk appeared on the older boy's face and he held up a fist to the young reaper next to him, who smirked back and bumped his knuckles with his own. Kid gestured for Reaver and Mira to follow, which they did, only to come face to face with two people Reaver didn't want to talk to: the shark-toothed albino and the blue-haired 'assassin'. The two boys were sitting at one of the lunch tables with their partners. Black*star was bragging to the albino until Maka spotted Reaver approaching and grabbed their attention. The older boy stood back for a moment before addressing the group. "Hello to you all. First of all, I'd like to apologise for my actions towards you, Black*Star was it?" The miester turned look at him and laughed obnoxiously "A few cracked ribs and some internal bleeding ain't nothing to a big guy like me! It's just good to see you've finally recognised just what a big star I am!" Reaver narrowed his eyes and fought the urge to kick the annoying boy again "Don't push it, Star boy". He turned to Maka and her albino partner. "I don't believe we've been introduced properly. You know my name, but what's yours?".

"Maka Albarn" The pigtailed miester said before motioning to her red-eyed partner "and my weapon partner, Soul 'Eater' Evans." The older teen nodded in response before holding out his hand to Maka. "It's nice to meet you, Maka. It's rare to meet a fighter of your calibre." He said, a slight sense of admiration in his voice. Soul's voice piped up behind them. "It's not cool to ignore people! What about her?" He called, pointing at Mira standing beside Reaver observing patiently. The Lilac-haired girl suddenly became aware of her new-found attention and shrank under Reaver's arm. "She's my miester, Mira. She's quite shy around people that she doesn't know, and it's my responsibility to look after her." He explained before casting an icy glare at Black*Star, "I have no tolerance for those wishing to harm her." The loud-mouthed boy shrank in his seat under the British man's look, before something else caught his eye. Sat just behind the frightened miester was a beautiful young woman, patiently watching the group's discussions.

She must have been around Reaver's age, and her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs framing her soft face. She noticed him, her eyes closing as she smiled nervously. Reaver smiled warmly back and walked around to her. "The name's Reaver," he said politely, noting the star patch on her beige dress "I assume you're Black*Star's weapon? Again, I apologise for what happened." The other weapon was slightly taken back at the change of heart of the man who threw Black*Star to the ground, but smiled sweetly at his gentle apology. "Yes, he's my miester. I'm Tsubaki. It's nice to meet in person, instead of as weapons." Reaver smirked, before speaking again. "Your usual weapon form is a _Kasarigama_ Chain-Scythe, but you have multiple different modes don't you?" She nodded and made a small noise to confirm he was right. "Not many people are that adaptable… You are something special." He said as a complement. The two weapons continued to talk like this for a while, with Mira quickly joining in cheerfully.

"Say, Reaver?" Maka asked after a while. "Hmm?" He said as he looked up from the chessboard in front of him as he taught Mira how to play. "I'm just curious, who are your parents? And why are you Mira's guardian, if you don't mind me asking?" He sighed as he leant back on his chair. "I don't mind, but it _is_ a bit of a long story." He looked at the interesting group around him, most of them seeming to be interested. "Okay, well I supposed the first thing you should know is that I'm the child of two Death Scythes…"

**Thanks for reading up until now! Sorry if my uploads are all over the place, but I'm in the middle of my A-levels so I don't have lots of time to working on these stories. I'll do my best though, so see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Challenge

**A/N: I've decided to get rid of POV changes (if you hadn't already noticed) because they are a real pain to write. Sorry for any confusion, from now on all chapters will be from 3****rd**** person perspectives. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

"My mother was a Death Scythe by the time I was born, but my father ran off not long after, so I don't know or want to know about him. My mother's name is Azusa Yumi, and I took her last name rather than _his_, I never even bothered to learn it." Reaver explained as the group all responded differently. Maka and Liz nodded slightly, Soul sat blankly, Tsubaki responded with a smile, and Kid was trying to prevent the argument brewing between Patti and Black*Star. He continued talking for those still listening "Because of her work as a Death Scythe, my mother couldn't take care of me, so she asked me if I would stay with some friends of the family in England. As it turns out, they were actually a well-off couple who couldn't have any children of their own, so they were happy to take me in."

"So, how did you come to be Mira's protector? Was she another foster child?" Maka asked enthusiastically, her expression intrigued.

"Not quite." He turned to Mira, "Do you mind me telling her?" The small girl shook her head meekly in return, so Reaver turned back to the questioning girl. "Before I meet her, Mira was homeless and has to survive on her own. She'd lost any memories of her parents or home, so she was all alone." He looked down, sadness starting to run into his calm amethyst eyes. "About 6 years ago, I was in Washington D.C. on family business, my real family, but I got lost. I ran into Mira in a side-alley, being attacked by a group of boys about my age because she was homeless." Anger flashed across his face as he spoke, prompting Mira to put her hand on his to calm him down. "I hate those who pick on the weak, and I managed to fight them off, but she was in a bad shape, so I took her to my foster parents and demanded that they look after her. They only agreed when I threatened to run away to look after her myself. We've been close ever since. Two years later, when I learned about how to use my weapon form, we could instantly resonate, and she was much more skilled than any other miester I'd seen. Still is, in fact. She's much stronger that she was back then, but I still want to keep her safe." Mira blushed with pride at his compliment, but Maka pulled a sour face. Reaver chuckled at this and put his hands up defensively "I meant no offense, especially to the legendary Maka Albarn, who defeated the kishin Asura with one punch to the face! I just wasn't there, so I've actually seen you fight." A devious Idea flashed into Maka's head and she asked the question:

"How about a duel then?" the pig-tailed miester proposed. Reaver raised an eye brow, but Maka insisted. "After school, in courtyard. How about it?" The raven-haired boy was a little taken back by the sudden request, "Well…" he started before being cut-off by black*star throwing himself literally into the middle of the conversation. "If you're going to have a duel, then I demand a rematch! No-one can beat me twice!" He yelled, attracting the attention of the strange Ox boy from class. "I'm getting in on that! I'll show you that no-one can take my Kim away from me!" He screamed, earning an angry rant from the pink haired girl. Reaver sarcastically glanced at his miester, who shrugged non-chalantly, meaning that she was comfortable with these people as her friends but wouldn't mind a duel. "Then how about this?" He proposed, with a slight chuckle in his voice, "A one-on-three duel after classes are finished? You, nerd-boy and Black*star versus Mira and I. If you win, I'll believe that you're as strong as the rumours say." The three challenging miesters looked at each other before nodding simultaneously. "Alright, it's a deal!" Maka grinned confidently.

The final bell rang out and Stein dismissed the class, who all snatched up there books and left faster than normal. Reaver just chalked it up to everyone getting bored of Stein's dissections, and sighed to himself. Mira stood by the door waiting, her blue-grey eyes wandering with her thoughts and until they settled on Reaver, smiling as he walked down the steps and towards the door. She skipped in line with Reaver, and he put a friendly hand on her shoulder. They talked happily about the day's lessons, Reaver offering to help with any homework Mira didn't understand, and the new friends they made. Mira gave a knowing smile to her weapon "So, Tsubaki seems nice. You were looking at her quite a bit back there…" The boy pushed her away playfully with the faintest sign of blush appearing on his face, and they both started laughing softly to each other. "What about you? I couldn't help but notice Kid was where you seemed to be looking. Have we got a bit of a crush going on?" he retorted playfully. Mira wasn't as good at hiding her embarrassment, and blushed a rosy shade of pink. He gave a small laugh and shook his head slightly, before noticing the small crowd gathered around the school courtyard. He nudged Mira, who looked up at him questioningly.

"Show time." He said, pointing to the group of people that lined the hallway to the exit. The pair of them walked along until they came up to their three opponents. Maka was standing confidently with a black and red scythe resting on her shoulder, with what looked like an eye frowning at them, Ox was clutching a golden spear with a lightning-bolt style tip and Black*Star was holding Tsubaki's chain confidently, the blade swinging loosely below his hand, almost as if he hadn't had three ribs broken less than 2 hours ago. 'This school's nurse must be pretty amazing' Reaver thought to himself. "Are you all ready? I'll be your professor/witness for this duel so we won't have a repeat of earlier." A muscular blue-skinned zombie in what looked like work-out gear said. Reaver recognised him as Sid, one of the academy's 3 star miesters, who was killed and brought back by Doctor Stein.

The three miesters all shouted back in reply, "Yeah!" called Maka, "Ready!" from Ox and "Yahoo!" from Black*Star. Mira's shy defensive persona quickly dissolved into a professional combatant and she nodded at Reaver. Purple light enveloped him as he transformed, landing in Mira's hands with her usual flick. She readied her weapon and confirmed she was good to go. "Begin!" Sid called out after moving the on-looking crowd back a safe distance. The three attacking miesters split off in three directions, moving to surround her. Maka broke left, scythe blade close to the ground, while Black*Star took the right, leaving Ox heading straight towards her. Mira needed to break their trap so she ran straight towards Ox, doing an acrobatic flip over him as he lunged his spear towards her centre. She landed and immediately snapped around, slamming his back with soul-shots. He was launched forward and landed heavily a few feet further away, his weapon still in his hand somehow.

The enemy group immediately changed tactic, instead charging at Mira in a staggered line. She dived right, avoiding Black*Star in front and rolled smoothly to her feet, but almost immediately had to dive again to avoid the black and red scythe swung from behind her. She barely had time to raise the gun before Ox lunged at her again, the tip of the spear narrowly avoiding her arm. She cursed under breath. She spoke quickly "Reaver, I can't use the rifle form effectively in this situation. Prepare to switch to close-quarters weapon form_._" The boy's reflection appeared on the firing mechanism as he gave a sharp nod.

"Right." He replied seriously. Mira quickly assessed the situation and dived towards an open between Maka and Ox, putting as much distance between her and Black*Star.

"Reaver, now! Scythe mode!" She ordered, to which he obeyed silently. His rifle form quickly shrank into a bright purple glow, before growing into his Scythe form. His long, black handle twisted very slightly in an S shape with the blade on the inside of the curve. The scythe blade was entirely black, except for the dark violet-tipped cutting edge. On the top of the blade, near the handle, were three serrated teeth, like those on a saw blade. On the other side was a much smaller, more angular blade that curled upwards like an ebony metal claw. He landed in Mira's open hand, who drew him back behind her in a crouch, holding him in a one-handed combat stance. The three opponents quickly regained their composure and attacked again, expecting another acrobatic leap or dive. Instead, Mira stood defensively and blocked Maka's horizontal sweep with Reaver's handle, before parrying it away and swinging her own scythe in a wide arc, making her opponents stand back. She used this moment to make her own attack. She dashed towards Ox, undoubtedly the weakest of the 3, and he panicked.

He yelled "Royal Thunder!" and stabbed the spear blindly at Mira as she approached, lightning dancing across the weapon's tip. In a blind stroke of luck, the weapon connected with the girl's shoulder and electricity ripped through her. She gritted her teeth at the pain as she was thrown backwards, landing heavily on her feet. "During the fight I was able to match his soul's wavelength. If you can get closer to him, he'll be vulnerable to a resonance feedback." Reaver called out to her. She nodded, and darted towards him, narrowly avoiding the scythe swing from her left and the large shuriken that might have taken her leg off.

"Royal Thu-" was all Ox could say before the end of his weapon was gripped by the Lilac-haired miester with a focussed expression.

"Soul wavelength, resonance Feedback!" Mira called out. Her weapon answered with a short "Right" as purple lightning danced across the scythe's blade. She flexed her wrist sharply and the lightning shot down the golden spear with a loud crack. Ox was thrown far back, his weapon flying off in a different direction. Both landed heavily and neither moved, both unconscious.

Mira's ears pick up movement and she ducked in time to avoid the black-bladed katana Black*Star swung at her from behind her. "How dare you turn your back on a big star like me? You're pretty smug for someone who's got to face a god like myself!" He taunted, clearly agitated by the lack of attention he was getting, aside from the excited crowd still watching the duel. Mira wasn't impressed and, with a slight growl, back-flipped over him like her weapon weighed nothing. As soon as she was on the ground, she swung the scythe at Black*Star's back, who quickly, and barely, blocked it Tsubaki's blade. She whipped around in time to block another strike from Maka, and quickly countered before forcing Black*Star back again.

Changing tactics, he used his 'Speed-star' to dance around Mira's defences. He darted around her, barely stopping for a second to shout out taunts and insults. "Mira, Focus on his movements and predict his strikes." Reaver quietly advised, his reflection on the scythe blade standing calm "I'll use a clairvoyance pulse, and you strike when he attacks." She nodded in response before closing her eyes, her body locked in place. Time slowed as she focussed on the ranting boy's voice and footfalls. A blue wave-like pulse spread out from her as Reaver used his clairvoyance, a power similar to his mother Azusa's. The darkness behind her eyes reflected back the ghostly echo of the sonar effect, Black*Star's silhouette jumping along with each echo. Suddenly, it jumped straight towards her. Mira's eyes shot open and she whipped around, driving the scythe's tip into the assassin's arm with a force comparable to a small explosion, which he only just managed to block from losing the limb entirely. To anyone else watching, there was a blur of movement and suddenly the Scythe-wielding new girl was crouched low, panting heavily, her weapon resting at her side, while Black*Star was lying on the ground, clutching his heavily bleeding arm in pain. There was a moment of stillness, before the school nurse Nigas began to usher him inside, Tsubaki as his side.

Mira wasn't unharmed either. A few deep cuts on her face and arms were bleeding steadily, but she was more focussed on the last remaining opponent. Maka charged at her, Scythe behind her before swinging it in an uppercut from the right. Metal clashed with metal as she parried the attack, knocking it upwards and out of the way. The lilac-haired miester quickly planted the base of the scythe in the ground and pole-vaulted over her, landing behind her and running straight towards the stone pillars. Maka quickly gave chase until Mira jumped straight at the wall, pushing herself off and landing behind her. 'This is really getting tedious' the pigtailed miester thought to herself and tried to back away, only to bump into the cold stone behind her. She swung her weapon low but Mira blocked it with her own and counter-attacked. Maka only just had time to intercept the strike before she was struck by the other miester's palm in the chest. Her mind flashed back to her first fight with Stein and how he used 'Soul force' to attack directly with his soul wavelength. She was abruptly snapped back into the present as Mira called out "Soul Strike!" her soul wavelength ripping through Maka like a lightning strike. She cried out in pain but glared defiantly at Mira. She was about ready another strike when a familiar, and creepy, voice called out a draw. "That's enough, you can stop now!" Stein chuckled loudly, watching the fight from the side-lines. "Mira and Reaver won against Black*Star and Ox, but drew against Maka." He chuckled again, cranking the giant screw through his head with an eerie click. "You can all go home now, or the infirmary." With that, the crowd started to disperse and the weapons changed back into human form. "Say Reaver, I'm getting a little light-headed…" Mira rocked unsteadily on her feet before suddenly lurching forward. Reaver quickly caught her fall and carried her inside.

About 15 minutes later, the infirmary was lively as the injured students went out their business. Black*Star had his arm in a sling, Mira's cuts on her face and arms were in bandages and Ox was nursing an ice pack to his temple. Maka, Tsubaki and Reaver were having idle conversation, mainly about the fight.

"Say, what was that pulse, just before you beat Black*Star?" Maka asked

Reaver nodded slightly "It's because of my mother. It's a form of Clairvoyance; it works sort of like sonar. I emit a wave of soul energy, and the energy is reflected back by people, walls and things like that."

The two girls nodded in understanding, as Mira came back from the nurse. "Hello you two." She smiled sweetly. "Do you mind if I steal Reaver back? We need to get home."

"No, not at all." Tsubaki smiled back.

Reaver looked kindly at his miester. "Ready to go? What did the nurse say?" He asked, rising from his seat.

"It's fine, I'm free to go now." She replied, her hand going up to fix the bangs covering her eye.

Reaver noticed this, and dropped his voice low, so that no-one could overhear. "What about your eye? "

Mira's reply was calm and low "There haven't been any problems, but we can't let the others know just yet."

The weapon nodded in response and the pair started to leave when Tsubaki piped up. "Hey, we're all meeting up at Maka's house tomorrow. I was wondering if you come, at around seven?"

"Sure. See you all then." The raven-haired teen smiled back and patted his miester's shoulder. "Come on, Mira." She chirped "Kay!" happily in return as she followed her weapon out of the room.

Mira was about to get into the car, when she suddenly coiled up on the ground in pain, clutching her hidden eye. Reaver was instantly by her side, face locked in concern.

"Mira, what happened? Is your eye reacting again?" He asked, wrapping the girl in his arms. She loosened in his grip, but she wouldn't stop shivering.

"Something's coming…. Something… awful…" She gasped out before her eyes began to flutter closed. Reaver looked around carefully before picking up the sleeping girl and gently putting her in the car and driving back to the apartment.


End file.
